ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rugrats: Saving the Playground transcript
Prologue: The Pickles family's house Stu: "Well, my good friends and family, it sure is good to be back home safe and secure and off that tropical island for good." Didi: "Now we don't need to worry about being shipwrecked again." Grandpa Lou: "Or even getting lost in the wilderness." Drew: "Good thing we didn't lose any of our valuable things this time." Cut to Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil and Lil in the playpen and Angelica and Susie outside the play pen....... Tommy: "Isn't it wonderful to be back home and off that topical island, you guys?" Chuckie: "It sure is, Tommy, it sure is." Kimi: "I 'member when we gots lost and stuck'd in that cave, it was the most horribullest." Phil: "At least we don't gots to worry 'bout that no more." Lil: "I agree with you, Phillip." Angelica: "I'm so lucky to be free from those wild jungle critters." Susie: "Good thing I took a bunch of photos of that trip." Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies presents Rugrats: Saving the Playground Directed by Norton Virgien and John Eng In Memoriam: Jim Duffy (1937-2012) Produced by Arlene Klasky and Gabor Csupo Music composed by Mark Mothersbaugh '' ''Edited by John Bryant and Kimberly Rettberg Scene 1: The Pickles family's backyard Grandpa Lou is sitting in a relaxing beach chair. Grandpa Lou: "You're gonna love this story, scouts, it's called The Day the Playground was built." Grandpa Lou: Throat Now, many years ago, right before all of you were born, I was 49 years old and your parents, uncles and aunts were just young kids in those days, Eucaipah Park had only shrubs and trees, but no playground, so some workmen decided to come up with an idea to build the playground, they spent a couple of hours putting together the big slides and swing sets and jungle gym and monkey bars and even that nice looking sandbox, later, they put up real big stone statues and a wonderful water fountain. Angelica: "Wow, Grandpa Lou, that really is a fascinating story." Grandpa Lou: "It sure is, well, we can't keep your mothers and fathers and other grandparents and relatives waiting, so what do you say we go to the playground in Eucaipah Park?" All 6 Kids: Excitingly They all get right into Drew and Charlotte's limousine and head on out on their way to the playground in Eucaipah Park. Chuckie: "Boy, Tommy, the playground is sure gonna be a fun thrilled place." Tommy: "I know, Chuckie, we haven't played on the teeter-tooter in a very long time." Kimi: "And I haven't gone down the slidy tube in a very long time either." Charlotte is driving the limousine. Charlotte: "I really think those kids are gonna enjoy their time at the playground in Yucaipa Park." Yucaipa Park/The Playground Tommy and Chuckie are playing on the teeter-totter, Phil and Lil are playing in the big sand box and Angelica is playing on the jungle gym. Susie is right by the monkey bars with the McNulty brothers. Susie: "Hey, you guys, watch what I can do." Susie does a gymnastics performance on the monkey bars. Timmy: "Wow, Susie, that's super incredible." Teddy: "When did you notice you can do that?" Susie: "I don't know, you guys, but I've been super good at it." Ty: "She's a real gymnast." Terry: "She's got those moves." Kimi is now sliding right down the sliding tube and lands safely in the sand box. Kimi: "I sure wish I could do this all the time." Tommy: "So do we, Kimi, so do we." Suddenly, Chuckie notices something terrible and horrible happening. Chuckie: "Hey, you guys, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but this looks like a terrible situation." Tommy: "Well, Chuckie, what's the terrible situation?" Chuckie: "Look, over there." Chuckie points right at the 3 villains: Peter Claw, Jack Snaggle and Roger Smoag. Peter Claw: "Well, my 2 henchman, it looks like this playground is gonna be the base where we put up this big clothing shop." Jack Snaggle: "Brilliant plan, boss." Roger Smoag: "Not even those babies and kids would fall for it." Peter Claw: "Well then, I wish they'd never met me: Peter Claw!" Peter Claw: Laughter Cut back to Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil and the others........ Chuckie: "This is terrible and horrible, you guys, they're gonna take down our playground and put up a big clothey shop, it's gonna be terrifying!" Tommy: "Oh no, you guys, we can't let that happen!" Phil: "If this happens," Lil: "Then we'll have no playground to play on!" All 5 Babies (except Dil): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Angelica (off screen): "What are you babies screaming about?" Chuckie: "Well, Angelica, it's just that there are 3 new villains named Petey Claw, Jack Snaggie and Roger Smoad who are planning to take down our playground and put up a big clothey shop." Angelica: "Well don't just stand there screaming or crying about it, you need to go on a super rescue mission." Angelica leaves. Tommy: "Looks like Angelica's right, you guys, we need to go on a stuper rescoo missiom." Lil: "But how are we gonna do that, Tommy?" Tommy: "It's very simple, alls we gots to do is find the Reptar Wagon and put on our rescoo suits." Kimi: "That's a good idea, Tommy, but it's getting kind of late." Chuckie: "I think the growed-ups are coming to take all of us home for dinny-time and beddy-bye time." Kira: "Okay, Kids, time to go back home right now." They all take their kids and drive them back home to their separate houses. Scene 2: The Finster family's house News Announcer: "We interrupt this program to bring you this fast breaking news report." Reporter Jill: "Good evening, citizens of Eucaipah, this is Reporter Jill of Channel 12 News, a terrible situation has just been discovered: 3 villains named Peter Claw, Jack Snaggle and Roger Smaug are planning to tear down the playground and put up a big clothing shop." Chuckie: "I'm not gonna panic, I gots to think about the stuper rescoo missiem." Kimi: "That's the spirit, Chuckie." Reporter Jill: "Are there no heroes around us? who can stop this evil plan?" Chaz: "Oh dear, I think Angelica told all of us the truth: the playground is gonna be torn down in place of a terrifying clothing shop." Kira: "We'd better save that playground as a team." Later, everybody's now asleep that evening......... Peter Claw: "Time to put our plans into effect: turning these 4 dogs into mind control zombie slaves." Jack Snaggle: "Brilliant idea." Roger Smoag: "Clever plan." Spike, Fifi, Spiffy and Pepper walk around outside and Peter Claw drops the zombie mind control helmets on their heads. Stu: "Oh no, this is terrible and horrible!" Grandpa Lou: "I think it's time we get outta here and put an end to this nasty plan!" The 4 dogs are now mind control zombie slaves. Grandma Lulu: "Somebody should do something!" Betty: "They'd better snap those dogs outta this trap!" Cut to Tommy, Dil Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie by the Reptar Wagon......... Tommy: "Oh no, you guys, Petey Claw's turnded every single doggy we know into slavies: Spike," Chuckie: "Fifi," Kimi: "Even Spiffy and Pepper!" Phil: "This is very, very bad." Lil: "Can't your mommies and daddies do something about it?" Susie: "Our mommies and daddies are too busy to do anything about it." Tommy: "We gots to save our doggies and our playground, follow me, you guys." Tommy (along with Dil), Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie get into the Reptar Wagon and head on out. Cut to Didi, Stu, Chaz, Kira, Charlotte, Drew, Grandpa Lou, Grandma Lulu, Randy, Lucy, Grandma Minka and Grandpa Boris driving around in the limousine. Drewi: "There's no time to lose, we've gotta stop them in their tracks!" Stu: "We're gaining up on them, Drew, we're gaining up on them!" Grandpa Lou: "Alright, enough with this conflabbed arguing, just pay attention to where we're going." Cut back to Tommy, Dil Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie riding around in the Reptar Wagon....... Tommy: "Look, there they are!" Susie: "Let's get 'em!" Chuckie: "But how are we gonna do that, you guys?" Tommy: "Alls we gots to do is have Angelica shoot her slingshot at that bees' hive and the wild and angry bees can chase them outta here for good and our doggies and our playground can be saved." Angelica: "Okay, Tommy, I see exactly where you're going with this, but, alright, I'll do it." The Reptar Wagon stops right by where Peter Claw, Jack Snaggle and Roger Smoag are standing........ Peter Claw: "Well if it isn't Angelica Pickles and her pathetic little cousins and friends." Angelica: "Listen here, you jerk baits, nobody messes around on the playground except me!" Jack Snaggle: "Oh yeah? well what are you gonna do about it?" Didi: (off screen) "Not so fast, you 3 evil men!" Stu: "We've heard about the news on television!" Drew: "Now you let those dogs go this instant or you're gonna face the consequences for another week!" Peter Claw: "If that's the way it's gonna be, then be it." Grandpa Lou: "Oh no, you're not getting away with it!" Betty: "You're going down!" Susie: "Angelica, it's time for you to use your slingshot!" Angelica prepares her aim at the beehive. Roger Smoag: "No, stop, not the beehive!" Angelica shoots a silver rock from her slingshot at the beehive, and she, Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Susie and the others duck their heads down. The wild and angry bees begin chasing after the 3 villains and stinging them. Peter Claw: "YOOOOOOWWW!" Jack Snaggle: "Gangway!" Roger Smoag: "We're outta here!" The 3 villains are now never to be seen or heard from again. Chuckie: "Wow, Angelica, that was a brave thing you did." Tommy: "You knocked down that bees' hive real good." Kimi: "And look, our doggies are no longer slavies!" They look around to see that Spike, Fifi, Spiffy and Pepper are now free at last from enslavement. Tommy: "Spike, Spiffy!" Chuckie: "Fifi!" Kimi: "Pepper!" Susie: "Well, you guys, we finally saved the playground." Stu: "Well, my dear good friends and family, what do you say we head on down to Eucaipah Park for a picnic celebration party?" Didi: "That's a wonderful idea, Stu." Chaz: "We'd better round the kids up." They all round up their sons and daughters and drive around on their way back to Eucaipah Park. Scene 3: Back at Yucaipa Park/the celebration picnic party Stu: "And now let's propose a toast for the brave young heroes who saved our 4 dogs and the playground." All Yucaipa Residents: "For the brave young heroes." Cut back to Tommy, Dil, Chuckie, Kimi, Phil, Lil, Angelica and Susie in the playground's sandbox. Tommy: "Well, you guys, we all saved the playground." Susie: "We couldn't have done it without anybody around here." Chuckie: "Our hard work is finished." Kimi: "Our journey missiem is over." Phil: "We're finally playing around on our playground." Lil: "Our sand mountain is looking prettiful as always." Tommy: "Kimi I Want To Ask You A Question Under The Playground" Kimi: "Ok" Tommy: " I Love You Kimi Finster Will You Marry Me" Kimi: YES I Will! Kimi Kisses Tommy On The Playground Fade to a black screen...... The black screen reads a memorial dedication: In Memoriam: Tony Jay (1933-2006), Henry Gibson (1935-2009), Christine Cavanaugh (1963-2014), Joe Alaskey (1952-2016), Jack Riley (1935-2016), Ron Glass (1945-2016) and Debbie Reynolds (1932-2016). End Production Credits Directed by Norton Virgien and John Eng Produced by Arlene Klasky and Gabor Csupo Music composed by Mark Mothersbaugh '' ''Edited by John Bryant and Kimberly Rettberg Voice Cast Members Credits Elizabeth Daily as Tommy Pickles (voice) Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster (voice) Kath Soucie as Phil, Lil and Betty DeVille (voices) Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles (voice) Tara Charendoff as Dil Pickles (voice) Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster (voice) Jim Cummings as Peter Claw (voices) Bill Farmer as Grandpa Lou Pickles (voice) Julia Duffy as Grandma Lulu Pickles (voice) Cree Summer Francks as Susie Carmichael (voice) Patrick Warburton as Stu Pickles (voice) Jennifer Hale as Didi Pickles (voice) Rob Paulsen as Drew Pickles (voice) '' ''Jeff Bennett as Chas Finster (voice) '' ''Dan Castellaneta as Grandpa Boris Kroptkin (voice) Julia Kato as Kira Finster (voice) Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles and Grandma Minka Kropotkin (voices) Frank Welker as Spike, Fifi, Spiffy and Pepper (dog sound effects) Amy Poehler as Reporter Jill (voice) Corey Burton as Dr. Lipschitz (voice) Jeff Bergman as Jack Snaggle (voice) Wally Wingert as Roger Smoag (voice) = Category:Transcripts